


Flex

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Medical Examination, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Ray/male reader where they discover they have feelings for each other?'Of course! Ray is adorably oblivious.





	Flex

“Okay. It’s clean.” You lean back and mop your forehead, and Ray looks at you from the other side of the window. “I am amazed. I don’t think it’s been this clean since you bought the damn thing.” You open the door and he helps you out, looking you up and down. “Am I still pretty, Ray?”

“As pretty as you’ll ever be. Now come on. I have to scan you. You’ve been picking ectoplasm out of the old girl for four hours.” You wink at him, and he sighs. “And no, I will not buy you a drink first.”

“Aww,” you tease, but your heart still sinks a little. Maybe one day, he’ll say yes, but hey. For now, you get scanned by a cute red-head. “Well, come on. Let’s get this over with…”

“Is it such a chore?” he asks, and you sense a little banter in his voice.

“Well, you know, I get you touching my chest, Ray. What more would I want?” you shoot back, and he smiles to himself, grabbing one of the EMF meters. “Hadn’t you better scan the car?”

“Hey, she’s been possessed a few times. We can deal with that. I’d like to check you out. I mean, for… yeah.” You tilt your head, and exhale. Maybe you shouldn’t wait for him to realise – but the odds of him liking guys probably aren’t high. Maybe best to keep your mouth shut. “Do you want to take your shirt off?”

“Again, Ray, only for you,” you tease back, and pull your shirt off, throwing it across the room. “So… what does the scanner say about my power level?”

“Is this some kind of joke? I’m not getting it.” He scans you, and you flex a few times. “Alright, kid, quit showing off…”

“Jealous, Ray?” you say, and he looks at you, and for a moment there’s something in his eyes you can’t quite read.

“Kinda, yeah. I guess. I mean, I am small fry,” he says, almost regaining that humour which is rife in his voice, and you pause for a moment, just looking at him. “I mean… yeah. Anyway, let’s get this done and go home.”

“Ray, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Sure. Just let me note these down. And put your shirt back on.” His voice cracks a little, and you sigh.

“Ray, what is the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” he says, a little peevishly, and you lean over to grab your shirt. “I just… oh, it’s just dumb.” You pull it on, and he sighs. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, kid.”

“Ray, what’s eating you?”

“I’ll catch you tomorrow. I’m just tired.” He waves his hand, and you fold your arms.

“Hell no. Come on. We’re gonna go for a coffee.” He looks at you, almost pained, and you shake your head. “What’s the matter with coffee?” He rolls his eyes, and it hits you like a proton stream. “Ray, do you  _like_  me?”

“Oh, Jesus, here we go,” he mutters under his breath, and you close your eyes.

“Here we damn well go. I like you too, dumbass, and you’ve been holding out on me this whole time?!” He spins around as if you’ve shot him, and you tilt your head. “Raymond Francis Stantz-”

“You like me? But… you like guys?”

“ _You_  like guys?” you counter, and there’s a confused gay standoff for a moment before he sighs.

“…was all of that flirting?”

“ _Yes,_  you moronic, puppy-dog-eyed, adorable man!” you say, glaring at him.

“Am I really dumb for not noticing?” he asks, and you nod fervently. “Oh. You… were flexing in front of me shirtless.” He looks so perfectly confused that you sigh, smiling a little, and then he hangs his head. “Uh… is it too late to take you up on a coffee?”

“Of course not, you idiot,” you grin, and he shakes his head. “Come on. Grab your coat, and let’s go.”

“I can’t believe that didn’t tip me off…” He stops, and you turn back. “We didn’t scan the  _Ecto!_ ”


End file.
